Her Boys
by lovingmylife
Summary: Emily is just trying to make the best of her Valentine's Day. She ends up getting some help from her boys. One-shot, Friendship, Team Love


**AN: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone. I couldn't help my self I just had to write something.**

**-Emily is just trying to make the best of her valentines day. She ends up getting a little help from her boys. One-shot, Friendship (a little bit of humor) and lots of Team Love**

* * *

Her Boys

Emily honestly did not dislike Valentine's Day. She actually enjoyed it; she being a bit of a hopeless romantic at heart. The day usually put those around her in good spirits, spreading love and joy and friendship. And the chocolate was also a plus.

There were those who moped on Valentine's Day; complaining about their lack of significant other. Emily always refused to let her lack of a boyfriend ruin her day though. She would gather her other single friends and they would go for a night out on the town.

But Emily wasn't walking around with rose colored shades and she could definitely see certain flaws in this year's approaching Valentine's Day. All of her girlfriends had managed to conjure up a boyfriend or at least a date for the night. And of course Penelope and JJ had their long term boyfriends to spend the day with.

And this year it wasn't just a day. Because the event was falling on a Sunday the festivities seemed to have started early. Or that was Emily's realized upon entering the FBI building on Friday morning. Everyone seemed to be sporting different shades of reds, pinks and white; she herself had on a pink blouse and black skirt rather than one of her pantsuits. There was also a multitude of people carrying flowers and gifts along with their files full of important documents.

Emily wasn't expecting any special gifts this year. She and the girls usually bought chocolate and small silly gifts to swap but nothing extravagant. And sure enough when Emily stepped off the elevator there was Garcia waiting with a heart shaped box and wearing an outfit so sweet and pink it would put cotton candy to shame.

"Oh good morning my sweet." She pulled Emily into a hug before shoving the box into her hands.

"Okay you're even more chipper than usual and Valentine's Day isn't until Sunday." She had taken in the smile on her friend's face. Twice the size as normal she resembled the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"You must come see." Garcia said and without farther explanation looped Emily's arm through hers and they started down the hall to her office.

"I can't put my stuff down first?" Emily asked as she was pulled alongside her friend.

"Well if you had been here on time this wouldn't be necessary."

"If you haven't noticed, there's a blizzard outside." Emily lived the farthest from work, and now with the endless amounts of snow they were getting she had been late to work every day the past week.

"But if you were on time you wouldn't have missed this." Garcia pushed open the door to her office and Emily couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Every flat surface of the office was covered in vases of flowers of all types and colors. Classic red roses in one corner, daisies in another, orchids by the door. "They were all paraded in this morning."

"Kevin did all this?" Emily asked in disbelief. "How could he afford something like this?"

Garcia just sighed dreamily. "Well we might not have another fancy dinner until _next _Valentine's Day but it's totally worth it don't you think?"

Emily laughed and hugged Penelope again. "Whatever makes my favorite tech analyst happy." She pulled away and reached into her bag retrieving a small box of chocolates with a pen taped to it. The pen was pink with red fuzz sprouting off the top along with a large plastic heart that bounced on the spring that attached it to the pen. Emily tested it at the store check-out line and noted that it wrote in pink ink.

"It's not flowers but," Emily held up the gift with a smile and Penelope snatched it.

"It's perfect!" She spun around to her desk and picked up a pink sticky note pad with a heart pattern printed onto it. "JJ's gift…did you to plan this."

"Not at all Garcia, I'll see you later I want to get this damp coat off."

"Okay my dear we shall speak again later."

Emily left Garcia to primp her flowers. She was sure the analyst would get little work accomplished today. Just outside the BAU doors she ran into JJ. She was also all smiles.

"Morning JJ."

"Good morning, you've been to see Garcia's garden?" She asked noting the direction the brunette had come from.

"I have, I'm sorry I missed the delivery I hear it was quite the entrance."

"That it was." The two women stepped over to the break area and Emily set down her box of chocolates before reaching for a mug and the coffee pot. "Thanks again for watching Henry, Will and I are so excited about getting to spend Valentine's Day together."

"I told you it's not a problem, you two deserve some time and I don't have other plans. Besides Henry at 16 months old will probably be a better date then my last few." Emily said and she didn't think she was over exaggerating too much. "What are your plans with Will?"

"Well last year we rented this fancy hotel room, my mom and dad came down to watch Henry. He was four months old at the time so you can only imagine how exhausted Will and I were." JJ explained and Emily had an idea where this was going. "Anyways I caked on a bunch of make-up to try to cover up the circles under my eyes and Will of course didn't have the luxury of make-up, were both trying to stay awake through dinner at the Hotel's restaurant and finally we just went back to the room and crashed."

Emily was holding back her laughter as well as she could but it was pointless.

"Yeah," JJ said nodding her head in agreement, "not the most romantic evening of my life but we're gonna try again this year."

"Well hopefully this year will be better." The two finished up their conversation and JJ headed back to her office. Emily picked up her heart box as she thought about her best friends. They were both so excited. Maybe that was why she couldn't get fully into the spirit this year. She had nothing to be excited about, nothing to look forward to. No huge displays of affection, no romantic plans, not even plans with her friends. Just a box a chocolates and an adorable baby boy; not to bad but not the norm.

Emily let out a sigh before heading to her desk. It would be quite this morning. Morgan and Hotch were at a consult and with the road conditions it would be afternoon by the time they got back. Reid was guest lecturing in some of the academy classes and Rossi had a meeting with his publisher.

At least it would give her a chance to get used to the quite.

She reached her desk, set down her coffee and chocolate and had her coat off and purse stored away before she realized a vase sitting on the desk.

And not just a vase.

A vase with roses in it.

And not just a normal bunch of roses…just four not six or twelve. And they weren't red or pink or even white…they were yellow.

Four beautiful yellow roses in a lovely glass vase just sitting on her desk as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world; but it wasn't.

Emily looked around as if hoping to catch who had ever left them there sneaking away under the desks. No luck. She looked back down at them. An envelope was set gently against the vase. She picked it up carefully; almost afraid she would break it.

It had been a while since she received flowers as a valentine. Quite a few years if she wasn't mistaken; most likely before she joined the BAU.

But who were they from was Emily's question; certainly not a secret admirer. That would be too cliché and really admires typically left red and pink roses unless there was some significance to another flower. Though yellow roses were pretty they weren't her favorite.

She had opened the card as her thoughts processed. The front was cute. The words 'a valentine' were printed across the top and beneath them was a small cartoon girl holding a card. Emily noted that the girl had brown hair and eyes, she smiled, flipped it open and read the rest: 'For a special girl and amazing friend.'

Under the words were four signatures, each with a note.

Derek Morgan's large bold signature was first and next to it he had written 'I picked out the card.'

Spencer Reid's messy name and writing was beneath it, she squinted and was able to make out the words 'well I paid for it.'

The words 'well I paid for the flowers' were followed by David Rossi's well practiced autograph.

Finally along the bottom 'have a happy Valentine's Day' written in the well recognized left-handed slant of Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner.

Emily was laughing as she took her seat and set the card down next to the vase. They were good and it was just so like them, Morgan gloating and Reid making his case. Dave coming in a beating them both and Hotch putting everyone back on track.

She certainly never intended to get rid of it; it was one of the most wonderful valentines she had ever gotten. And somehow those boys knew that this year wasn't going to be the same as every other year.

She would have to thank them; her boys had just made her Valentine's Day.

* * *

**AN: So i hoped you liked my little holiday spirit. I actually thought about going another way with this story, same concept with different flowers meaning different things to show the relationships between Emily and each of the guys. Maybe i'll write that one too. It sounds better then homework.**

**I wrote this pretty fast so if i made a mistake in grammar or just anything point it out and i'll try to fix it up.**

**Reviews make great valentines**

**XOXO LovingMyLife**


End file.
